


Quelqu'un m'écoute?

by owlaholic68



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Introspection, Radio
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: “Ici Radio Liberté, la voix des Miliciens.Il est deux heures du matin. Veillez à votre sécurité."





	Quelqu'un m'écoute?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Is anybody listening?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973632) by [owlaholic68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68)



“Ici Radio Liberté, en diffusion ininterrompue dans tout le Commonwealth.” 

Julia est assise sur une planche rugueuse. Derrière elle, Curie et Piper dorment. Il y a une place entre elles pour Julia, mais elle n’a pas l’intention de dormir ce soir.  

“Il est deux heures du matin. Rien à signaler. Veillez à votre sécurité.”

Elle laisse jouer la radio, se levant et marchant à l’autre côté de la petite pièce. Cinq pas.  _ Il faut ajouter plus d’espace. Si je veux utiliser cette pièce pour bricoler mes armures assistées, j’aurai besoin d’espace pour un atelier et un peu du stockage.  _ Elle arpente la pièce, qui est actuellement sans murs. Il y a un toit improvisé au-dessus pour protéger contre la pluie. 

_ Je me demande si la pluie sera un problème ici. Avec tous ces fangeux qui y ont habité avant, il devient certainement humide pendant l’été.  _ Elle quitte la pièce et commence à marcher autour de l’île. Spectacle Island est tranquille et sombre au soir. Les carcasses des fangeux semblent commes des monstres vivants. 

Avec l’intention de créer une nouvelle colonie ici, elle a commencé à construire. D’abord, bien sûr, un bâtiment temporaire pour dormir. Mais elle a un plan pour faire le batiment une espace pour fabriquer des armes et des armures.  _ Le centre de l'île a des possibilités pour bâtir un peu plus haut. _

“Ici Radio Liberté, la voix des Miliciens. Il est trois heures du matin.” 

Julia bâille et revient à ses amies. 

“Il n’y a rien à signaler. Restez sur Radio Liberté pour ne rater aucune alerte.” Une chanson du violon commence, et Julia pense qu’il résonne dans ses oreilles. Curie et Piper dorment silencieusement, et il n’y aucune personne réveillée pour des kilomètres. 

Elle réexamine des plans de la nouvelle colonie. Les papiers contiennent des esquisses des bâtiments, des placements des purificateurs de l’eau, et les portions de terre pour cultiver.  _ Je me demande si la terre est bonne pour des fruits mutants. Peut-être il faudrait planter des pomates et des gouderelles. _

“Ici Radio Liberté. Il est cinq heures du matin.”

Julia commence à cuisiner un petit déjeuner du matérial qu’elle trouve. Il n’est pas grande chose, mais elle a habitué à la nourriture des terres dévastées il y a quelques mois. Avec quelques pomates de réserve et la viande des fangeux qu’elle a tué hier, elle a les fondements d’un civet qui durera jusqu’à le dîner. 

“Il est six heures du matin. Veillez à votre sécurité.” 

Piper se réveille le premier, baîllant et regardant autour d’elle. 

“Oh, tu es encore réveillé?” Elle demande. “Ah, mais ça sent bon.”

Julia sourit. “Oui, on a beaucoup à faire aujourd’hui. Je pense qu’on peut commencer les purificateurs, et Curie peut tester la terre pour les plantes.” 

Piper se lève et lui fait une bise sur la joue. “Tu travailles trop dur. Demain, on repose, d’accord? On peut réviser des plans.” 

“Ici Radio Liberté, en diffusion ininterrompue…” 

“Oui, bien sûr,” Julia répond. Elle éteint la radio. “On commence, alors?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue natale, donc dites-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs! Le fandom français des jeux Fallout est si petit que j'aimais écrire quelque chose petite (et bien sûr pour practiquer mon français). \  
> Je traduiserais ça dans quelques jours, je pense. 
> 
> I will try to put up an English translation in a couple of days.


End file.
